


The Effect of Price

by quicksiluers



Category: Glass (2019), Unbreakable (2000)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Reflection, minor Glass spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksiluers/pseuds/quicksiluers
Summary: David couldn't imagine his life without Elijah. For good or for bad.(Minor spoilers for Glass)





	The Effect of Price

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is another story where I'm just trying to get the feel for writing some of the characters, this time David cause he is my favorite. I really enjoyed Glass but if there was one thing I thought was missing, it was more of Elijah and David together because I loved their dynamic in Unbreakable. This has a bit of that, it's David being reflective of his like with Elijah in it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I think the next one will be a multi-chapter thing with all our favs from Glass.

For better or worse, Elijah Price would always be part of his story. 

David tried to keep the other man from his thoughts, to the darkest corner of his mind. It pained him to think about Elijah. All the lives that were lost, all the suffering he had caused...just so he could find David. It still bothered him, this lingering feeling of guilt swelling up in his chest from time to time. Guilt of being the only one left. Guilt of somehow not being able to save them. 

Elijah’s name would make his skin crawl. He hadn’t looked into the other man since the authorities took him away to some hospital. He refused to, even when his thoughts would linger about the possible notion. 

There was a sadness that came with thoughts of Elijah as well. What could have been. A feeling of a friendship that David hadn’t felt in years. Someone who finally understood what he was going through, could understand his struggle. It wasn’t that Audrey couldn’t, his wife was a loving person. She could see through David more than he would like to admit. But this was something different.

When he entered Limited Edition that day, he felt the lightest he had been in years. Like life was turning around. He had someone to guide him, to talk with about how to use this power he had. 

The screams that came with those visions never left his head. They rang in his ears at night, at the edge of sleep, reminding him of what had to happen before he was found. At first, it was easy to keep at bay. Audrey would be there, providing him with a comfort that he didn’t think he deserved. He would work with Joseph, fighting any crime that could be found on the streets of Philadelphia. It silenced the turmoil within him. 

Audrey dying changed everything. They thought they would have more time, but the disease was spreading too quickly. It left him at a loss. 

Joseph and him pushed on, comforting each other through the darker times. Joseph was his light, he was what kept David moving forward. He could see the pride in those blue eyes when he would return from a “walk”, knowing that they had accomplished something together. It brought a sense of joy to David, to see his son like this. No longer the shy, scared boy who would sleep with him in his bed at night. He was the brains behind the operation, setting up the back area of the store, the communication, the schedule of how things would be run. Joseph was also the more cautious one. 

“I just think that you should take a little break dad,” he explained on night, bringing up a list that David had trouble reading, “The cops are really out there looking for you, I think they may even have a team specifically looking into you.”

“They don’t get there fast enough to catch me,” David countered, his hands sitting on his hips, “How can I take a night off when people are out there getting hurt?”

Joseph let out a frustrated sigh, running his hands through his hair, “And I get that dad, but if they somehow find you and you can’t get away, like what happened a few weeks a-”

“That fire hydrant thing was a freak acci-”

“Exactly!” Joseph burst, jumping up from his chair and standing in front of his father, “We can’t control everything and if something like that happened again and they caught you, I…,” he stammered, shoulders sagged and shook his head, “I don’t know what I would do…”

Joseph was always the one thinking a step ahead, almost like Elijah. Thinking of the consequences and what they could bring. David was eager to help people, trying to make up for lost time. But where would he be without his son? 

David sighed, shaking his head, “You’re right,” he mumbled, his hand resting on Joseph’s shoulder, “You’re always right Joseph. We’ll lay back until you think it’s ok.”

As he watched the news report relaying the information about the kidnapped girls and the man who had taken them, David’s skin crawled. He had quickly paid for his coffee, thanking the waitress in the nicest voice he could muster at the time, and rushed out. When was the last time he had thought of Elijah? It couldn’t have been a coincidence. Elijah, this Horde...there was a connection there that deep down David needed to deny. The other man had been put away 19 years ago, there wasn’t any possible way that they could know each other. 

It didn’t sit right with him.

In the end, he should have listened to Joseph. 

David paced back and forth in what was essentially a cell. This whole setup with Staple was off putting. The fact that she had that murderer across the hall from him was bad enough. Yet that wasn’t the worst of it. When he saw that familiar flash of purple and that unruly hair...he couldn’t hide the anger that came over him.

An electronic beep stopped him and he turned towards the metal door, Ellie Staple eyeing him cautiously as she stepped in. Behind her, there were two guards, watching for any sudden movements. 

“What’s bothering you David?” she asked, staying a handful of steps away from him, “You’ve been pacing ever since the session.”

Silence hung in the air, David staring back at her. Ellie stared right back, but David could feel the frustration coming from her. 

“Is this about Elijah?” She asked, “You seemed upset when you saw him in the room.”

“You don’t know him like I do,” he replied sternly, “you don’t know what you’re dealing with.”

Elijah had a plan for everything. He could counter any argument David could come up with when they first met. He would go to extreme lengths to prove his theory right. They thought they could drug him up and keep him here? They were underestimating him. 

“David…”

“You’ll regret it,” he stated, “You’ll regret bringing Elijah in to whatever this is.”

The woman frowned, posture rigid and she spun on her heel, quietly leaving the room. The lock echoed off the metal walls. Sitting back on his bed, David rubbed his hands together and eyed the camera about the door. Every move being watched. Almost impossible to escape. 

Elijah was putting on a show, that much David knew. Which allowed people to underestimate him. Which could allow him to escape. To him, that was the scariest concept of them all. Elijah on a mission meant people would get hurt. And would he be able to stop them?

Did he even have the ability to stop Elijah? 


End file.
